A Great Reunion, Old Friends Return
Down Poison In the middle of the day Ray Martinez along with his new girlfriend Aki Kastu came back to the town where their allies Shade Kagekyo, Loran Kagekyo, and Myst Kagekyo who had helped them with their battle with Daichi's groups. "Wow It's been a while hasn't it Ray?" Aki asked looking around the city in her gigai. "I guess it has been." Ray said while he was in his gigai as well. Shade sensed a odd spiritual pressure heading his way. "What the Hell?" he flashed away, and returned, standing in front of Ray. "Oh. Its only you. You've changed over the time we last talked." "Oh come on is that anyway to talk to some old friends of your's?" Ray asked with a smile on his face. "It's been a while Shade, how are you doing?" Aki asked with a smile as well. "Ok, sorry. Wait, why are you two together?" Shade asked, surprised at the awkward events unfolding before him. "Well i guess things just got to the way they were meant to be." Ray said as Aki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So Shade how has Loran and Myst been after the fight?" Aki asked. "Loran's fine, and Myst is finally cured of her addiction to my blood. Too bad my brother still isn't here. I told him to move out of Kite's place, but he won't listen to me." Shade said, trying not to show too much glee at what he just thought of. "Haha, you know you have a terrible tell." Ray said laughing as he grabbed his Soul-Pager to see what was ringing then saw that it was a hollow,"Looks like it's time to get to work." Ray said as he popped in a Soul-candy and went into his Soul-Reaper form then shunpo'd faster than Shade remembered. Shade followed with a burst of Kogeru. "So, Ray, when did you get so fast?" "Trust me, alot has changed Shade." Ray said as he landed and saw a hollow trying to devour an innocent soul, Ray glated and just drew his sword and slashed in one shot faster than Shade could see then saw that the hollow disappeared and the soul went to the Soul-Society. Another Hollow tried to jump out and attack Shade's back. "Not quite." he began charging a blue orb in his hand. "Cero." he said, spinning around and firing the blast. "Seems like I'm not the only one who improved." Ray said as he sheath his Zanpaktuo back. "You forget, I'm more Hollow than anyone you'll ever know, except for Margin Heart." Shade said, thinking about his friend. "It's great to see you again brother." Ray put his fist up at Shade and grinned. "I need to get back, now!" and with that, Shade vanished. His only thought was of those he loved. Ray sighed knowing that something was about to happen and shunpo'd right next to Shade and kept right on while Aki was behind them following. Shade looked dead ahead, and in a flash of red light, vanished. A man in a dark cloak was walking up to the house, when out of nowhere, a reddish fist smashed into the man's face. "Heh. I heard rumors of you being in this world. Shade Kagekyo, from the dark realm." the real Shade said, frowning at the man before him. "And, how did you?" came the response. "I know my own spiritual pressure, but yours is only Shinigami type. Remember this, I can feel things differently than you." the Hell-Hunter spat, opening a portal, and kicking the dark Shade into it. "Let's hope he gets lost, shall we?" "Anyway, is this what you were feeling?" Ray asked with Aki next to him. "That was. I just hope nothing else shows up." "Like i said it's great to see you again brother." Ray said extending his hand for a shake. Shade matched the move, and looked at the odd pair in front of him. "So, what caused you two to get together?"